


Asphyxiation

by GutterChurl



Series: Paraphilia [1]
Category: DIV, Jrock
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/pseuds/GutterChurl
Summary: When Shogo witnesses something he never imagined he would, he realises life with Chisa will never be the same again. Little does he know this is only the beginning of a bizarre journey of fetishism and exploration…





	Asphyxiation

Shogo was growing concerned about his housemate, Chisa. He’d fallen ill two weeks before, and, despite having made a speedy recovery, was still staying in his room nearly all day, which was unusual for Chisa, as he was normally quite extroverted. Shogo had tried his best to be polite, leaving him alone when Chisa told him to, but his worries were getting the better of him. Every time Shogo tried to convince himself that nothing was wrong, he would always think of a reason why his attempts at self-assurance were invalid. Maybe Chisa was feeling tired and lazy due to the warm weather? No, Chisa loved summer. Perhaps he was playing a game? He usually did that with Shogo. Could it be that he was still slightly ill? Possible, yet highly doubtful. Unable to stop fretting, Shogo knocked on Chisa’s bedroom door.  
No response.  
“Chisa, are you okay in there?” asked Shogo, knocking louder. Met with silence again, he slowly opened the door. What awaited him inside caught him totally off-guard.

Chisa was kneeling on his bed in nothing but his underwear, tugging on both ends of a rope secured tightly around his neck. It looked as though it hurt, although his facial expression was nothing if not pleasured. He made eye contact with Shogo, but didn’t stop choking himself.  
“Chisa, what the fuck are you doing!?” questioned Shogo, rushing to his friend and pulling his hands away from the rope. Chisa breathed heavily upon losing his grip on the rope, and Shogo waited for him to catch his breath before answering.  
“Shogo… why did you stop me?” asked Chisa, his eyes sad.  
“Because you were… look, I don’t even know what you were doing just now, but it’s dangerous. You could have really hurt yourself!” answered Shogo.  
“Relax,” replied Chisa, laughing a little. “I know what I’m doing.”  
“Have you ever done anything like this before?” asked Shogo.  
“No, but…” Chisa ran a hand through his brown hair. “…I’ve been interested in things like this for a long time. I’m just exploring my sexuality, nothing more.”  
“Nothing more? What if you got hurt? I didn’t know about this; you could have killed yourself and I would have had no idea.”  
Chisa responded with a naive laugh, fiddling with the ends of the rope. “Shogo, that wouldn’t have happened. You don’t have to worry about me!”  
“I do, though. I do after seeing this,” replied Shogo, looking sorrowful. “If you’re going to do anything like this, I can’t really stop you. Just… make sure you tell me first, okay?”  
“No,” responded Chisa firmly. “I’m sorry, Shogo, but I know too much about fetishes and the like to be discouraged now. I’ve got a whole list of things I want to do, and I will _not_ have _anyone_ interfering unless I say they’re involved.”  
“But I’m really worried about you.”  
Chisa sighed. “Fine, be worried. Whatever it takes to make you happy, Shogo.”  
“It doesn’t make me happy at all! And what do you mean ‘involved’?” asked Shogo.  
“Huh?”  
“You said ‘unless they’re involved’. What does that mean?”  
“You know, if they’re a part of the fetish. So, you can stay and worry about me, but only if you choke me,” answered Chisa bluntly.  
“You don’t bite your tongue, do you, Chisa?” replied Shogo, trying his best to remain calm.  
“Nope. I’m serious, I want to be choked by you,” admitted Chisa sincerely. “As long as someone else is doing it, that’d feel so much better than doing it to myself.”  
Shogo stared at Chisa’s face, then at the rope, then at Chisa again. He considered the other man’s offer; not just because he was concerned about him, but also because he found him attractive. It was practically impossible not to, with his cute smile and amazingly beautiful eyes. Those eyes of Chisa’s were always the first thing anyone ever noticed about him.  
Shogo bit his lip. “Are you absolutely, one-hundred percent sure about this?” he asked.  
Chisa nodded his head and lifted the ends of the rope, which Shogo gingerly took. His eyes were fixed on Chisa, looking for any signs of discomfort.  
“If you want to stop, just… tug on the rope, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Shogo held the ropes still, anxious to proceed.  
“Don’t be shy. You know this isn’t all that new to me. I can take it,” assured Chisa, smiling at the other. That smile seemed too innocent to belong to someone in this situation.  
Hesitating, Shogo pulled on the ends of the rope, strangling Chisa. The look of euphoria had returned to his face as quickly as it had left earlier, a blissful moan stuck in his throat as the rope restricted his breath. Shogo found it absurd how Chisa managed to smile through this - this was essentially just a method of torture - but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t ask Chisa anything, as it would be impossible for him to respond, and he knew that if Chisa really wanted him to stop, he would tug on the rope as instructed; at least, he hoped he would. Chisa had already proven himself to be highly irresponsible once, so Shogo was still a little worried about his friend, but at the very least, he would be there to save him if something happened.  
Chisa attempted and failed to moan, trying to show his pleasure to Shogo. His cock had reached full hardness since Shogo started choking him, but the other man didn’t notice. Chisa hastily pulled his underwear down his thighs and frantically pumped his erection with his fist, sweat dripping down his face. With his free hand, he tugged at the rope, prompting Shogo to stop strangling him.  
“Are you okay?” asked Shogo, his eyes showing concern.  
Chisa nodded his head as he stroked himself less vigorously than before. He breathed heavily, his cheeks flushed.  
“Uh-huh,” replied Chisa. “You… you can choke me again now.”  
Inhaling deeply, Shogo pulled on the rope again, gradually increasing the tightness around Chisa’s throat. As it grew, so did the speed at which he rubbed himself, the feeling of asphyxiation adding to the pleasure of touching his cock. Precum trickled out onto his fingers, making the desire to moan become more of a need. He was unable to make any noise, though, so the rope instead pushed tears out of his eyes which streamed down his face and down to his chin. Shogo almost stopped what he was doing until he saw Chisa smile, as if crying somehow made this experience better for him. It certainly made it more intense, which was what Chisa loved the most. Mere sex was almost boring to him compared to what he had discovered; it was as if he needed to do something unusual to really feel anything.  
As shameful as it made him feel, Shogo could feel his own length twitch. It was strangely beautiful to look at; Chisa was unable to breathe, crying because it was the only thing his body knew how to do in this situation, and it was all because of Shogo.  
Chisa’s smile grew wider as he squirted cum onto his stomach. His eyes squeezed shut, forcing more tears out, and the strained moan in his throat was now just about audible, even if it did sound more like a prolonged, hoarse grunt than anything. His orgasm lasted for longer than usual - about the length of two regular orgasms - as if the rope around his neck somehow had an effect on his entire body. Once it finally ended, Shogo let go of the rope and untwisted it from Chisa’s neck, revealing an angry red mark on the otherwise pale skin.

Chisa reclined back on the bed as he slowly caught his breath. Shogo delicately stroked Chisa’s slender hip and stared at the thick, white mess staining his heaving midriff.  
“Was that okay, Chisa?” asked Shogo.  
“Yeah,” answered Chisa, his voice breathy. “We might have to do this again sometime.”  
“Don’t push it. This is weird enough already,” replied Shogo, making Chisa giggle.  
“Well, you’re good at this, and I have a lot of other things I want to try as well,” reminded Chisa.  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I told you this already.”  
“I know, but is this really sensible?”  
“Of course. I won’t put us in peril, Shogo,” assured Chisa. “Just think of it as trying new things, okay? Does that help?”  
“Do I have to do this?” asked Shogo.  
“Well… technically, no, but you said you’re worried about me,” answered Chisa. “The only way you’ll know for sure I’m safe is if you’re there with me, and if you don’t do it, you know I’ll find someone who will.”  
Shogo thought about this for a moment. If he said “yes”, he’d be letting himself in for some wild and potentially dangerous things he’d probably never even heard of. On the other hand, if he said “no”, his friend ran the risk of getting hurt.  
“Well?” asked Chisa with a sly smirk, pushing Shogo for an answer.  
Shogo sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll do these things with you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone.”  
Chisa giggled in excitement. “Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> A paraphilia is defined as an abnormal sexual desire, typically involving extreme or dangerous activities (though not always). Thanks to some questionable research, I know of a fair few paraphilias, and I will try to incorporate all the ones that particularly pique my interest in this series. If there’s a paraphilia I haven’t written about that you’d like to see, just leave a comment and I’ll get right on it. I will say this, though; I draw the line at scat. I’m sorry, but even I have to draw the line somewhere. I don’t want to put poor Chisa and Shogo through _that_ much.


End file.
